


Up the Stairs we Go

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Series: Kinky Mirandy [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Aftercare, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love, Married Couple, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Stair Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Andrea is a teaser and Miranda has enough





	Up the Stairs we Go

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series. You don't have to read previous works to understand this one, but I suggest you do if you want more content.  
Also, English is not my first language, so please let me know if there's something wrong so I can fix it!

Miranda slamed the door behind her, the loud noise of the wood hitting against the door’s frame echoing all around the house, but she didn’t cared. No one was home, they had it all for themselves. Andrea, who was running in front of her since they reached the front steps, tried to pull her wrist from Miranda’s grasp, but the editor wasn’t having it.

“Did you lost your mind, Andrea?” Miranda asked with a huff.

Andy actually giggled, finally pulling her wrist free. “What? You didn’t liked it?” She gave Miranda her best inoccent smile and doe eyes, walking backwards to the stairs.

“Putting your hands inside my pants....” Miranda started, taking a step closer. She waited until Andy locked her eyes to her hands, before moving her slim fingers to unbuckle her belt slowly. “in the middle of a meeting. And again inside the car.” The belt was ripped out of her waist in one pull. “You’ve been a very bad girl.”

“I’ve been a _very_ good girl.” Andy giggled again, before turning around to climb the stairs fast to their room, where she intended to get fucked.

She didn’t made it even to the third step before Miranda’s strong arm circled her waist and jerked her back against her body. Her back was totally pressed against the woman’s chest, all her body was pressed against the warm body behind her, sending chills up and down her spine.

“You teased me all day.” Miranda whispered against the shell of her ear, caressing Andy’s neck with the tip of her nose while her free hand slid between Andy’s thighs, “Is that what you wanted?” Her fingers pulled her thong to the side and rubbed over the slick skin of her pussy.

“Oh, God.” Andrea slurred, throwing her head back. “Fuck, Miranda.” The brunette gasped when soft fingers slid between her swollen pussy lips to stroke her hard clit.

“You made me cum twice already.” Miranda slid the woman’s clit between her fingers, stroking and squeezing it every once in a whie. “Do you want to cum too, Andrea?”

Andy moaned and thrusted her hips foward, coaxing Miranda’s fingers to slid even furter. “Please, Miranda.” She whimpered.

The older woman moved her fingers to circle around her opening. “I’m going to make you cum.” It was a promise sealed with two fingers being pushed slowly into her hole while her thumb applied pressure on her clit.

“Ugh, oh, my God.” Andy cried loudly, her hungry pussy gripping onto Miranda’s fingers, trying to suck them in deeper. In and out, drawing circles inside her and on her clit, the expert fingers draw cries from the back of her throat. She couldn’t stop - she didn’t want to stop - her hips from launching her pussy into Miranda’s jerking hand.

“Cum for me, Andrea.” The editor moaned into her neck, rubbing her own crotch at her ass from behind.

The mix of Miranda’s warm breath, the rubbing against her ass and the fingers pumping into her pussy finally pushed her over the edge. Andy screamed, moaned and cried, her body buckling with the strenght of her orgasm. Feeling that Andrea couldn’t hold herself up anymore, Miranda removed her fingers and eased her down to the steps she was standing before, on her hands and knees. Her body was still shaking from her orgasm, her pussy still clentching around nothing.

Andy gasped in surprise when her panties were jerked down, her dress barely raised to her waist, as the cold air hit her ass. She turned her head, looking over her shoulder in time to see Miranda looking down at her ass in desire before the woman fell to her knees behind her. Andy groaned in antecipation before a deep cry ripped her throat.

Miranda’s fingers weren splitting her wide open suddenly, touching every part of her tight pussy making her clench down on the four fingers with her wet pussy. Andy loved when Miranda took her like that, like they were animals in heat, like they just couldn’t control herself.

“That’s it, take me.” Miranda growled, taking hold of her hips, and fucking in and out her wet hole.

All she could do was whimper, cry and moan out in pleasure as Miranda jerked her body back and forth to meet her thrusts. Her fingers were digging so deep and hard into her pussy that it brought tears to her eyes. It was a good pain, something Andy was still getting used to. Miranda managed to fuck her better than anyone was ever able to before her, but her pussy loved being fucked by Miranda’s long, slim fingers. Her juices were running down her thighs and the slurping noise made by each drive from Miranda filled the room.

“Are you close?” Miranda grunted as she rammed in harder and harder until Andy let out a scream.

“Yes!” Her fingers were clenching against the cold floor, trying to grab at something to stop the feeling of flying away.

“Fuck.” Miranda rarely cursed, even during sex, but she groaned as she impaled her in long deep strokes down to the root of her fingers. She managed to pull one of Andy’s arms behind her back, effectivelly pinning her down while hammering her pussy fast and deep, her hips slapping even louder as she pounded into the younger woman to help the movements of her arm and wrist. “Cum for me, Andrea.”

Andy didn’t had the presence of mind to say anything else. She cried out, her cunt clamping down to suck the fingers even deeper as her fingers digged in the skin of Miranda's arm, her second orgasm hitting her even harder than the first one. Miranda rammed in hard one last time, before she too came by the feeling of her grinding at Andy’s ass and the sound of the other woman’s moans.

She had to almost carry Andrea to their room since her legs felt like jell-o, but she didn’t cared. Miranda was actually proud of herself, especially when hot cum started dripping from Andrea’s hole down her thighs. Inside their room, Andy gladly layed still when Miranda wrapped her wrist with her belt, using the bed poles to keep her in place. She had three more orgasms that night and she was gladly surprised when none of Miranda’s neighboors called the police over the noise she was making.

It was way past midnight when Miranda made her way back from the bathroom, holding one of her very expensive body lotions in one hand while the other one tried to smooth down her wild hair. Andy had a lazy smile while watching her move around, pleased to see the editor didn’t bother putting her clothes on. Miranda sat down by her side in bed, already pulling the top of the bottle while looking down at Andy.

“You look comfortable over there.” She said in a neutral tone, arching one eyebrow.

Andy gave her a lazy satisfied smile while streching her arms and legs. “And you look very pleased with yourself.”

Miranda grinned at her as she took one of her wrists on her hand. Her touch was so carefull and loving that made Andy all warm again, but with a different reason. Without saying anything, Miranda applied a considerable amount of lotion on her skin, right where a angry red mark went around her wrist and started caressing the skin in slow circling movements.

Andy watched with tearful eyes and a fond smile as the older woman touched her skin like it was the most precious thing she ever held. When one wrist was free from any lotion, Miranda motioned to the other one, giving it the same treatment. She placed a soft kiss on each of them, before moving to Andy’s hips, where the imprint of a hand was starting to show on her perfect pale skin.

Miranda sighed heavily, but Andy’s hand found her silver locks and distracted her. “Hey, Mira?”

“Yes, love?” The editor looked up to meet the brunette’s eyes.

Andy had a happy smile adorning her full lips. “I want to cuddle, come here.”

Miranda rolled her eyes, mumbling something about a reputation, but she gladly collected Andy’s body around her arms a minute later.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, @imaginesheadcanonsarea  
Also, if you want to be a Beta for my TDWP works, let me know!


End file.
